Snaky Attempts
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: “It may be ugly and slimy, but it’s worth a shot.” *included-Channy*


_A/N: I seriously can't stop writing SWAC fics. Well, this is one of the weirdest things I've written too. xD Sorry for the grammar, I'm kinda rushing because I'm going to be less on the computer this week. In this fic, it's Tawni's turn to be the base of events. The Puppy Porters will be updated in maybe a week. But for now, here's another corny oneshot I've made. xD_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

Snaky Attempts

--

"Bernie, how could you ever escape this without me?" asks a certain So Random! actress. Her hair was up in three ponytails with different highlights shaded on each. Now, she was carrying a glass box with a dangerous reptile inside. Zora adored her little snake.

"Eww! Zora, get that little beast away from me!" yells another So Random! actress. This time, she was sitting down like a queen on a three-seat couch. She had a mirror in front of her and was smacking her lips.

Zora, meanwhile, was sitting on the one-seat couch with the glass box. She glared at Tawni Hart for insulting her snake.

"Tawni, don't you know that snakes are wonderful? They're just misunderstood creatures," she said in defense of Bernie. She gave a little smile at the snake which was slithering inside the glass box.

In cue, two other So Random! actors came strutting in the scene. One in a very stylish gray hat, and the other with blonde hair and a big smile. They were always together. Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell are such great friends.

"Hey, ya'll! What's crackin'?" Nico asked cheerfully. Grady sat down on the other one-seat couch, still wearing that big smile. "Nothing's cracking, especially glass!" he replied.

Nico raised his eyebrow and looked at his best friend. "It was just an expression, G!" he shouted. Tawni hopped on the couch and dropped her mirror beside her. But instead of minding the two boys, she continued smacking her lips.

"Why are you even doing that to your lips?" asked Grady. He looked so confused; he didn't even bother when Nico accidentally stepped on his foot. "Sorry dude," Nico whispered.

Tawni gave some effort to look at her friend. She had a wide grin on her face and replied sweetly, "I just had to put on my Coco Moco Coco lipstick! Don't I look fabulous with it?"

Zora rolled her eyes. She knew boys won't understand the concept of girls and make-up, let alone Tawni and Coco Moco Coco lipstick flavor. She was right; Nico and Grady exchanged glances at each other. Zora read them and finalized it was a 'What's Coco Moco Coco?' look. Nico had the courage to answer Tawni. "Uh… well, ah… you do look fabulous all the time," he said weakly.

Tawni shot him a very flattered look. "Thank you! And you're so right! Don't I always look so fabulous? I do! Even if I don't try, I still do!" she exclaimed gleefully.

Zora looked at Nico and Grady again. They seemed like they wanted to cover their ears because Tawni would start another speech about being something and pretty again. Zora thought that Tawni making a speech would bewilder her as well. But then, Tawni would always say that she looks pretty. That would be the only thing she might put in a speech that she could make.

Grady laughed and gave Nico a nudge. "Way to flatter her, dude. Girls love that," he whispered. Nico smiled and said, "I should probably practice more. If Tawni can get flattered, all the other lovely ladies would be by me." Nico boastingly lifted his collar and gave Grady a high-five.

"Typical Nico," Zora thought. "Always about girls." She glanced again at her pet snake and smiled. Unfortunately, it caught the attention of Nico and Grady.

"W… what's that s… snake do… doing here?" Grady asked in a stutter. Tawni looked at them curiously. "Shouldn't boys act all tough in front of those things?" Tawni thought to herself. But no, Nico and Grady were shaking like they were out in the cold snow wearing thin pajamas.

"I own Bernie and I can take him wherever I please," replied Zora. She had a mischievous glint in her eye all of a sudden. Nico and Grady watched helplessly as Zora slowly lifted the glass lid. "Bernie says hi too," she added. She carried the snake carefully and placed it on the floor. It quickly slithered its way to the two boys.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Nico screamed. He jumped up and landed on Grady's arms. Both of them had their mouths ajar and scared expressions. Grady quickly ran as Nico pointed at the snake nervously. They left the prop room in a snap, and Zora picked Bernie up and placed him back in the glass box.

"Ha, I guess Grady knows how to sweep someone off their feet," Zora said, laughing. She gave Bernie one last stroke and closed the glass box. "I'm going to get a snack," she said. She walked off, which left Tawni alone with the snake.

"And she calls the snake misunderstood," Tawni mentioned. She took her mirror and continued gazing at herself lovingly. She battered her eyelashes. "Do I always have to be something and pretty?" she asked herself. Before answering herself, two booming voices echoed inside the room.

"Stop bugging me, Munroe!" a voice yelled. Tawni angrily looked at the doorway and saw Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe in one of their arguments. Through Sonny's long brown hair, Tawni could see her scowling. Chad, meanwhile, shared the same expression. Tawni rolled her eyes; typical Chad always has to act like he can't stand Sonny.

"What did I do?! You were the one following me! Looking for Josh! You… you're unbelievable!" she retorted.

"And Sonny too, playing along with his little game," Tawni thought, annoyed. It bothered her so much that they couldn't just admit that they are actually friends. And what's worse, they're wasting her time thinking about them when she should be focusing on her Coco Moco Coco time.

"Shouldn't you just go and find Josh alone if you can't stand me? Go then!" Sonny added angrily. Tawni rolled her eyes and they landed on Bernie. Her eyes lit up all of a sudden. She had an idea.

"It may be ugly and slimy, but it's worth a shot," she thought. Hoping Chad and Sonny won't notice, she slowly crept towards the glass box containing Bernie. She lifted the lid and hastily made herself hold the snake. It glided closer to her arm and she swept it away from it.

"Stop it, Tawni! You need to do this!" she yelled at herself inwardly.

She brought her hand inside the box again and lifted Bernie with two fingers. She covered her mouth and looked like she wanted to gag so much. Tawni quickly walked a few inches closer to the quarrelers and crouched. She placed Bernie on the floor and hid quickly.

--

"Look, I didn't ask you to come and dilly-dally with me!" Chad shrieked.

Sonny was taken aback. "You did ask me! Do you even have a brain, Cooper?"

Chad placed a hand on his chest. He laughed loudly and Sonny had no choice but to stare at him heatedly. He was wasting her time. And suddenly, Chad stopped laughing and his eyes widened with horror. Now Sonny was puzzled. He was staring right at the floor. What could possibly scare Chad Dylan Cooper? A huge stain or banana peels on the floor?

"S… S…"

"Chad? Are you okay?" Sonny asked.

Chad wasn't stammering anymore. Instead, he was pointing on the floor.

"What's so dangerous?" Sonny asked once more.

He was shaking crazily. "That isn't rubber!" he finally said.

Sonny crossed her arms and laughed. Something must've abducted Chad's brain or something.

"Of course my shoes aren't rubber! You can clearly see I'm wearing heels today! Maybe tomorrow, I might wear rubber shoes but today…"

Chad cut her off. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. She looked at the floor and saw the red and white snake coasting closer and closer to her. She gave a loud scream.

"SNAKE!"

She jumped up and Chad involuntary had his arms wide open. It was uncanny coincidence to them as Sonny fell onto Chad's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was close contact, but all that occupied their minds was the snake.

"Run, Chad!" Sonny yelled. Chad nodded his head but didn't have the chance to run. Zora was blocking him. And now, Zora was astounded by them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Zora said skeptically. She peered closely at them. "Why are you suddenly being cradled in his arms, huh, Sonny?!" Zora asked.

Chad quickly placed Sonny down. Sonny brushed her pants and looked directly at Zora. "Zora! Your snake is on the loose! How could I not jump?!" she asked in a very loud tone. Chad backed off with a few steps. He knew things could get even messier.

"What?! Bernie's loose?!" Zora exclaimed. Sonny lifted a finger and pointed it instantly below Chad's foot. Chad looked down and saw the snake slithering on his shoes. He hopped backwards and yelled, "If this is your snake, get it away from me!"

Zora huffed angrily and carefully picked the snake up. "You people don't understand snakes," she said. Sonny placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I just jumped because I was surprised, okay?"

"Fine," Zora said. "But whoever let my snake loose will pay." She trotted in the prop room, leaving Chad and Sonny alone once more.

"So…"

"So…"

"Uh, well, that was awkward," Sonny started. "Well, it was a snake. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, rarely get to see those things in real life anyway, and probably so do you," Chad said. He gave Sonny his regular point and wink gesture and said, "Catch you later." He walked away and secretly grinned, and Sonny smiled, shrugged and left for her dressing room.

--

Back in the prop room, Tawni left her hiding place and looked at her cell phone. She sat down on the three-seat couch and saw Zora removing a bag of chips from her pocket and returning Bernie to the glass box. She looked at Tawni and had a suspicious look on her face.

"You were the one that let Bernie out, aren't you?" she asked. Tawni laughed and said nervously, "It was for a good cause."

"Prove it," Zora said. Tawni then showed her cell phone to Zora. It was a photo she took with her camera. Zora dropped on the floor and started guffawing madly. "I… I can… cannot believe you did that!"

Tawni proudly looked at the shot she had. It was the picture she would never delete. The picture was Sonny in Chad's arms. Tawni giggled and changed the title from _IMG.001 _to _Prince Chad sweeping Princess Sonny off her feet_.

Zora stood up, wiping a tear off her eye, and looking at the picture again. "Nice title," she said. "But make it shorter. You know what, no need to pay. You used Bernie for a good cause." And with that, Tawni flipped her hair with a job well done.

* * *

_Eh, not really a huge Channy fic, but I like the comedy. Please R&R, hopefully no flames._


End file.
